In many jurisdictions, persons that have been convicted of driving under the influence of alcohol are extended driving privileges on a restricted basis for a period of time following conviction. A common restriction involves the mandatory inclusion of a breath alcohol ignition interlock device [BAIID] in each vehicle operated by the offender. In order to operate the vehicle, an operator must deliver suitable breath samples to the device periodically, and also at initial start-up; in this context, “suitable” means, inter alia, containing alcohol below a predetermined threshold. In the event that the operator delivers samples that contain alcohol above the threshold [a “fair”], the driving privileges of the offender may be withdrawn altogether and incarceration may result.
Because of the serious consequences associated with a fail, it is known for imaging or biometric technology to be deployed in conjunction with the BAAID, so that the responsible public authority can be confident that the person delivering the unsuitable breath sample is the person punished.
Similarly, because of the serious consequences associated with a fail, it is known for offenders to attempt to “spoof” the BAIID in various ways. For example, it is known for an offender to obtain a “dummy” handset, and to deliver a breath sample into the dummy handset while a third party, out of view of the imaging device, delivers a clean sample into the actual handset.